There's A Never In Neverland For A Reason (Peter Pan)
by Cakeyish
Summary: 'Wendy had waited every single night on her window cill for three years before she finally realised Peter was never coming back.' A tale of how the essence of time is a fragile thing. Warnings for smut later on (and Tiger Lily/John Darling)
1. Six Years

It had been six years, five years of waiting and watching but now it was too late. Wendy had waited every single night on her window cill for three years before she finally realised Peter was never coming back. She now even questioned whether Neverland or he were real in the first place, for her own sake she hoped they were.

Being eighteen, she was moving out of her room in a few months to go to university. Studying English Literature. When she turned fifteen, her thoughts didn't even stray to the boy he was or may have been and when she did she thought of him with anger. She had grown up, precisely what Peter had never wanted her to do. She was a lot taller, her hair was still the same length, her chest had doubled in size and bodily functions she never cared to neglect had still always been a nuisance.

We are all small little lifeforms really, Peter didn't understand that. He believed you were more than simple human form, you were internal and should embrace the youth and innocence you wish you could keep. Being simple wasn't enough for Peter, he had to be youthful and never tire. Even if his life was on a continuous tandem. She tried to forget, she truly did. But how do you forget a boy you had first kissed, the first boy you ran -or rather flew- away with, the first boy other than your brothers that you had danced with, the first boy that made your heart skip a beat and made you tell warm inside.

 _"I'll be back soon Wendy, we'll go back to Neverland, just you and I."_ He had promised her that when she last saw him six years ago and now, by force of habit she left the same note saying. Too late. So even by chance he was real, that he would leave and never bother her again. Wendy couldn't take anymore disappointment in her life, there were alreadly too many and he would just be adding to the pile.

One night, three months before her departure to university, she was in bed -and still in the nursery she shared with John and Michael- and she heard the window fly up. Her first thought was that a draft had come in and she stood up with sleepy eyes. Rubbing them, she saw no one in the window and just shut it, turning back around, it still wasn't him. Some part of her knew he would never return, the other wished and lusted for him desperately. Looking over to the cill, the note was gone, she never wrote one again.

The same exact occurrences kept happening everyday for two weeks until Wendy got tired of it a. The next night it happened she just let the cold air come in, it shut the door, quieter than she expected and there were sounds of creaking from the floor. _Its probably just the house moving in the wind._

The window shut suddenly, _It's just the wind._ Then it latched itself. _No wind can do that from the inside._ She turned her head slightly and saw that both her brothers were sound asleep. Sitting up she saw a shadow on the wall and hoped it was his, with all of her old romantic heart she hoped.

Standing up cautiously she pushed one of the curls of her hair behind her ear. Padding around the room, she noticed that the shadow still hadn't moved, so she had a chance to catch it. Wendy was a few steps from the shadow when it twitched and moved a little to the left, it knew she was there now.

Whenever she moved, it moved further away. Narrowing her eyes she took a bigger step toward it and it jumped upward, but so did she. Not being able to fly like the said shadowing, she fell onto her face with a loud thrump. Sitting up she rubbed her nose and looked around for the shadow but it was no where to be seen. Then from behind the dolls house a figure appeared. They were tall, at least two heads taller than her, broad shouldered and made Wendy want to die because she knew who it was.

"Hello Wendy." A voice said, it was deeper. But there was no mistaking it. Wendy was lost for words and all she could muster was.

"Peter?" As the voice stepped into the light, his blonde curls were brighter than before , he was more muscled and had a beaming smile on his face.

"I told you I'd come back some day and-" Wendy slapped him swiftly across the face and beat his chest. Screaming at him, thank God no one was home except Wendy and her brothers.

"Six years! Your going to tell me it took you six years to come back?" Wendy stood back, away from him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back, his eyes showing the sincerity his actions lacked.

"I waited at that window cill very night for three years and your going to tell me you tried? I tried to forget about you, I debated whether you were even real! Whether Neverland was ever there or if I was just crazy and I was seeing things!" Wendy picked up the first soft toy she could find and threw it at him.

"Stop it!" He pleaded, John and Michael were up by now.

"Pan!" John yelled. None of them had called him Pan before, but John sounded angry and defensive. Her little brother of sixteen was very protective of his siblings, but more so to Wendy, when it had first started. John had stayed up with Wendy and talked to her about Peter and about Neverland and it had helped her. She appreciated the help she got and loved her brother for it.

"John!" He yelled excitedly.

"You need to leave." He said bluntly. John was a head taller than me and a head shorter than Peter but still looked intimidating toward anyone.

"What? I'm here to take you to Neverland." The talk of a child with the look of an adult.

"There's a reason it's called Neverland Peter. Your not supposed to go there. You don't even know how long you've been there and it sucks you in, makes you feel part of a unit when your real unit is at home." John replied.

"Peter. It's not just that. I'm leaving, leaving this house in a few months to go to University, so can't leave now." He looked more shocked than I expected.

"But you can't because..." He trailed off and looked to the floor. "You've forgotten about me then."

"No, you forgot about me." Wendy's eyes filled with tears and she clenched her fists at her sides. "John, will you take Michael out so I can speak with Peter alone." She managed to say, her eldest brother nodded and swiftly picked up their younger brother who was jumping yelping in excitement like a repressed dog at the sight of Peter. As they exited the room Wendy sighed.

"How long had I been?"

"Six years. Six years of me waiting for what I assumed was a lost cause. I thought you weren't real I thought you didn't care about me, that you were dead, that you didn't want..." I stopped. I couldn't tell him how I really felt, he needed to leave.

"When your in Neverland it doesn't seem that long. But I noticed changes in me, I got taller and stronger and I don't know why because the new lost boys stay children. I feel like an adult now." He played with a marble at his feet.

"You said you stayed a child in Neverland." Peter still didn't look at her.

"Unless everyone else grows up, everyone I ever knew or wanted to be around was gone. You had all left and I didn't want to be a child anymore. The reality is that you can choose whatever you want in Neverland, I chose for so many years to be a child because I wanted to be, because all I knew was being young. But then I met you, and when you wanted to leave to be a grown up and I wanted be with you. So I grew up." Wendy stepped toward Peter and pulled up his chin.

"Forget about me Peter Pan, someone once told me that, we're all stories really and we write ourselves and it would be silly to be sad about a story. Stories aren't real, I am your story and you are mine, you forget stories. It's just time for another one." Her stomach was clenching and her head told her to hug him but she just stared him in the eyes.

"I never forgot yours." He whispered, his eyes welled up and he let silent tears fall down his face.

"Well maybe it's time for a new story, for you anyway. I never forget anything." She bit her lip in an effort to not burst into tears but her lip quivered and she wiped her eyes.

"Come with me. Please, stay with me." Peter wasn't a boy who understood affection, but he wrapped one of his fingers around hers and gripped them tight.

"I want you to stay with me, I want you to come to Neverland with me and leave all these adults." Wendy shut her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Come back, in a few weeks. Come back and maybe then, but right now. I need to be alone and cry, right now your a little too late. You now that but you don't want to wake up from your fantasy. Goodbye Peter Pan." Wendy let go of his fingers and turned away from him. Peter flew around her and hovered in front of her so she had to look up. She smiled at him through her tears and he clumsily wiped her eyes. It hurt a little when he went near her eye with his fingers but she appreciated his efforts.

"Don't say goodbye, because goodbye means I'll have to leave and leaving means forgetting and I dont want to forget this story Wendy, I never want to." She bit her lip and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"I won't ever forget. But thats the worst thing about it. I can never forget you, and any time I see any of the lost boys I think of you, I see you in the trees and the sky and everywhere I look. How am I going to cope?" Peter bowed his head and took hold of her fingers again.

"Don't cry, this story isn't worth it." She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Peter's shadow behind her. Laughing a little the shadow seemed to smile even as Peter grabbed it. He flew up to the cill and stood there.

"Be careful." Wendy warned.

"Wendybird, didn't you know. I'm Peter Pan." He drew out his sword and stood with fist against his hip. "I cannot be defeated or captured, I will always triumph and always come back." Looking her dead in the eye he sheathed his sword and smiled kindly at her.

"And I never forget." With that he flew away, Wendy invited her brothers back into the room and even as they urged her to say something about what had transpired between them, Wendy just got into bed and fell asleep with a smile.

 _ **Picset: post/138533013610/read-my-new-peter-panwendy-fanfiction-theres**_


	2. Slightly's Advice

The days went on as they usually would and Wendy often forgot about the visit from Peter but when she did remember, she couldn't forget for hours and she went to sleep crying. A week after Peter's visit, Slightly or Simon visited home. He was only seventeen years old but already had a job as a manager of a factory.

"He was here!" Slightly exclaimed when Wendy told him as they sat cross legged on her bed playing snap.

"Yes, after six years he finally bothered to show up." He grinned and they kept laying down cards, it was the longest round so far that they had played.

"He's Peter Pan, he doesn't listen to anything to anyone, let alone time. Did he look.." Wendy's adoptive brother made a moment with his hands that made Wendy laugh.

"Did he look different? Yes. Quite. Taller, a lot taller than me and stronger and he seemed more affectionate than last I saw him and he's less cocky and more aware." She saw him sigh. "I know your happy here, at least I hope you are. But I also know that you wanted Peter to stay young so you could remember being a lost boy."

"Your right of course sister. I love our mother and father like they were at my birth , but I now know that Peter Pan is not to be trusted. He does remind me of the good days in Neverland, but also about all the terrible things that happened. He hurt you Wendy, and I hated him for it. We all did. But Wendy I must ask you something and you must answer truthfully." Wendy nodded.

"Did he ask you to come with him?" She was quiet for a minute and they both held their cards still.

"Yes and I said no. But told him to come back again to hear my final answer." Slightly sighed again and lay down his cards.

"And what is your final answer?" Wendy swallowed and scratched her head.

"I don't want to leave because of university and my family and my life but, I want to be with him I can't lie. I've wanted to be with him for years now and now given the chance I can't figure what I will do. I care for him deeply even if I haven't really known him, and I have so much joy with him. When he flew though my window I was angry, very angry but there was an overwhelming happiness that I couldn't ignore. I am ashamed." A tear escaped her eye.

"Don't be ashamed sister. You can't help your feeling what you feel in here." He struck his chest on the wrong side to where his heart should be but Wendy took the sentiment. Slightly wiped the tear from Wendy's cheek. "Don't cry. It's your choice and I knwo you'll make the right one. SNAP!" He yelled and Wendy laughed.

* * *

Now it was one week before Wendy had to go to university and she didn't even want to go anymore, she loved English but she couldn't bare a life where Peter Pan was a distant memory. Or one where the possibility of Neverland was further away than before.

She wished his promises were real, and they weren't as empty as they were, he couldn't guarantee anything, even her safety and Wendy didn't feel like dying. But maybe something had happened to him, they would tell her wouldn't they? Tinker Bell would come back and tell her. _She would... or maybe she still hates me and has a fondness of Peter he doesn't reflect?_

This caused Wendy too cry -with thought of Peters death- she saw his dead eyes and the moment when he fell to the ground and when he's buried. The lost boys have been enslaved by Hook, Tiger Lily is no where to be seen and Peter can't save them... and neither can she. All their scalps are on the Jollyroger. Their headless bodies all thrown into a hole. The pirates rule the island now and they've enslaved the tribes. It's all fire and death and destruction and, oh God where's Peter's grave, she couldn't find his grave. Then she saw his body on the front of he ship, she screamed out to him but his mangled body could do no more.

"Wendy, Wendy." She could hear in her dream, someone was calling her, shaking her.

Sitting up she screamed and took a minute to realise she was in the nursery and John was shaking her. Wendy began to cry and John just hugged her as he sat need to her on her bed.

"Oh Peter. Come back! Come back!" She wailed. If Wendy had not been crying and looked up, she may have seen the shadow and the ball of light at her window. But Wendy wouldn't have looked up even as the ball of light flew in. The light was Tinker Bell and she tapped John on the face.

Pointing to the shadow at the window then to Wendy, John understood and nodded. He slowly pushed Wendy down onto her pillows and pulled the covers over her as she fried softly now. As he sat on his own bed, the shadow appeared in the room, Peter. He had heard Wendy crying and not wanted to come in but Tink kept pinching him and throwing pixie dust into his eyes till he listened.

He approached Wendy's sniffing and stood silently first. Till Tink rolled her eyes and kicked him in the back of the neck, Peter made a sound of protest and Wendy opened her eyes to Peter arguing with Tinker Bell, she made no sound, just stared up at him. When Peter looked back at her, Wendy's blue eyes were shimmering and he couldn't help but smile.

She stood up and still had too look up at him, slowly she reached forward and hugged him round the middle starting to cry again. Peter was surprised at first as all boys are in this situation, but he put one hand on Wendy's back and leant his chin on her head.

"Wendy I-"

"I was beginning to think you had left me again." She whispered, interrupting him.

"Will you come with me? I so want you too. So we can have adventures again and you can meet the new lost boys and be their mother and we can have stories again. You never tell stories anymore." Peter thought back to the first time he had heard Wendy make up a story and he smiled.

"Slightly was here and I spoke to him about it. I told him that I wanted too but I was ashamed that I wanted to leave all this behind, he told me I shouldn't feel ashamed. But also that now he is grown he doesn't trust you and regrets a lot of what he did in Neverland. He was a child after all." Peter tensed at the mention of one of the lost boys. Especially as he spoke so badly of him to Wendy.

"Do you think you'd have regrets?" He asked and she laughed lightly.

"I have regrets everyday, but so don't think so because if I leave today, I don't think I'll ever come back and then I won't have time to think over what I've done." Peter held her at arms length and looked into her eyes for an answer but there was none, she was a closed book, a blank space, a white sheet.

"Then tell me you'll come." He pleaded. Peter needed an answer to know if she still cared. Wendy looked over Peter's shoulder to her sleeping baby brother and John who smiled encouragingly.

"I will." Peter flew up to the top of the room and circled the room doing flips and twists and turns till he finally hovered on his stomach in front of Wendy. He was smiling broadly and so was Wendy, she was finally happy. Running over to her dresser she got out her only pair of trousers, they were like Peter's, tight fitting and brown. She took out one of her night gowns and ripped it from where it would be at her waist. Before getting her underwear she pushed the bedroom door open and looked left and right before going into the bathroom.

Changing into her clothes she looked more like a boy than ever before but knew that a dress was a terrible idea to wear to Neverland, especially with her anatomical maturity. Stepping out of the bathroom she tied the strings at the top of her shirt and walked back into the nursery. For once in his life, Peter Pan was lost for words. You will not find this happening much and we should all take that into account.

He said nothing, just stared as Wendy put on some boots and walked toward him. She found it quite funny and had a little laugh to herself. Wendy walked over to John and there were tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye John." She clutched him close and he did in return. He didn't want to let go of his big sister of whom he had supported and helped through years of turmoil and disappointment. John knew it was not his decision on whether she left or not but Peter had been the devils advocate in the nursery for years. Now John didn't want to forget that. He also knew that if he said anything he would cry out and he didn't want that to happen so he stayed silent have looked at his feet.

Walking over to her youngest brother she kissed his sleeping face and smiled down at him. Michael was a funny child, he still played dress up and wanted stories and parts of youth and innocent when he was in the nursery. But when he was out of it, he would be miserable and stern most of the time. Walking back to Peter he sprinkled some pixie dust over her and she squeezed her eyes shut thinking happy thoughts to lift her into the air.

When her head hit the ceiling the smiled with eyes closed, opening them she was nose to nose with Peter and she blushed flying down to cill. Standing on it she looked cautiously out at London, the mist around them and the moonlight looked magical.

"Its still so beautiful, I had rather forgotten to look outside at night. Have you ever been here during the day?" Peter flew over to stand next to her .

"No, I can be seen flying at that time, and that never ends well." He took Wendy's hand and she looked back at her brothers John was smiling at her even if he looked very sad and Michael was peacefully sleeping.

"Tell mother I'm sorry but, I couldn't pick anything else. She'll understand, tell Michael and the lost boys I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye and tell father that you can have all my inheritance spread between you and all I would have got. Goodbye John, I love you."

"Love you too Wendy. I'll see you soon." She smiled then turned back to London and jumped out with Peter. As they soared up into the sky with Tink close to them, Wendy twirled around and seemed a lot more graceful than the last time she flew. Peter laughed and twirled around with her, his shadow just as happy.

They had hardly spoken the whole journey, it was mostly pushing and shoving. Approaching Neverland, they leant on cloud and Wendy marveled at the sights she had been trying to remember for years. It was so colourful and vibrant, it made Wendy want to sing and dance and jump up and down.

"Do you want to meet the new lost boys?" Peter asked as Tink settled on Wendy's shoulder. She looked down to the island below her and nodded. He grabbed her hand and zoomed down to the forest where they crash landed into a grassy part of the forest and ended up rolling around before they came to a stop with Peter on top of Wendy.

Tink had retreated to a bush as to not interrupt them, she may be a jealous soul sometimes but she had some compassion. Wendy stared up at Peter and he put a hand on her face, brushing away a leaf. They seemed to be getting closer and close and Wendy got close to him by propping herself up on her elbows.

When the two were nose to nose their heads turned and whether Peter knew what this was- whether it was a thimble or a kiss- he wanted it to happen. He knew that.

"Peter is this our mother!" A voice yelled and Wendy threw Peter off her and sat up. There was some angry ringing of bells as Tinker belle tried to get rid of the voice.

"Tink stop it!" The voice yelled.

"Tinker Bell, it's okay. Frizz. Go get the other lost boys." Peter instructed the voice that ran away yelling.

Peter put out a hand for Wendy to take but she didn't, she just stood up and wrapped an arm around herself. Walking over to the tree she ran a finger over the bark. It felt different here, and so did everything else. Then there was a massive noise of running and shrieking as about ten boys burst from the undergrowth mid play fight.

"Boys!" Peter yelled over the racket, they all turned and shut up. "This is your new mother. Her name is Wendy and you'll treat her like a lady should be treated. She can tell you stories and look after us." All the boys looked so hopeful Wendy didn't have the heart to tell them that she hadn't made up a story for years now.

"Does the Wendy Lady like us." A small shrill voice asked.

"Ask her yourself Flint." The little boy named Flint looked at Wendy questionably.

"I think I do and I shall be happy to be your mother. For all of you." The lost boys smiled and Peter's lips turned up at the ends.

"Come on, we shall show you camp." One of the boys announced as he raced off.

 _ **Picset: post/138739186695/read-chapter-two-of-my-peter-pan-wendy**_


	3. Somewhere In Neverland

Wendy didn't really remember the hideout underground but when she saw it all the memories came flooding back and it made her upset that she wouldn't have any more chats with the lost boys or her brothers. Not noticing that she was crying she quickly wiped her eyes. Completely oblivious to the fact that Peter had been staring at her.

"This can be your bed." One of the youngest boys directed Wendy toward a hole made in the wall like all the other beds, but it was covered by a wooden plank. Smiling at the little boy she pulled up the plank and saw the red and yellow leaves on the bottom of the bed, acting as a sort of mattress. Wendy already knew it was warm enough in Neverland that she wouldn't need a duvet and she appreciated the space.

Peter shooed the new lost boys out of the hideout to go play fight outside, he walked toward Wendy and maybe got a little closer than he should have. When she turned, Wendy was about half an arms length away from him and he tried his best not to close the distance.

"You were sad earlier. Why?" He filled the silence.

"All the memories or when I was here, and the lost boys and my brothers and... " Wendy trailed off and swallowed nothing, licking her lips she looked into Peter's eyes and smiled sadly. "But I have the new lost boys now, and Tiger Lilly and Captain Hook and Tinker Bell and- and _you_." She faltered and stepped a tiny bit closer to him, almost unnoticeable but Peter saw and stared at her.

"Do you still have my kiss?" He asked, Peter pulled out the Thimble that she had given him all those hears ago and Wendy laughed as she brought out the acorn my around her neck. She didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a thimble and not a _kiss_ he held in his hand and that she gave him a kiss not a thimble all those years ago. But it was a little thing they had and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Of course. Did you think I would take it off my neck?" Wendy asked with a laugh. He smirked, flew up to his bed on the other side of the room and retrieved something.

"It took a while but I made you a kiss from yours and mine." Holding out her hand, Wendy saw an actual thimble shaped and crafted acorn in her hand. With all the little details he had on his, it was magnificent and Wendy pulled her necklace around to the front so she could attach it onto it. The two kisses hung next to each other and she wished her and Peter could be so close.

"Thank you, I don't know what I can give in return." Wendy looked down and Peter smirked. _You could give me another thimble but I doubt you want to_ , Peter thought.

"It's a gift, you need not give something back." She looked up at Peter and blushed.

"Can I see Tiger Lily?" Wendy asked. Peter smiled and nodded. They were just about to climb out of the hideout when there was a thump above them. Rushing out. They found John sitting there on the grass in a tunic and trousers, even the glasses he usually didn't wear.

"John? How are you here? I've only been gone a few hours." John stood up and seemed to have grown again, he was now at level height with Peter and his hair was longer.

"It's been half a year Wendy and I can't figure out why I'm here unless I count as a lost boy. Where's Michael?" Her younger brother looked around and then they heard a distant and constant yelling getting closer and closer till a ginger haired boy fell face first onto the grass. Wendy ran to him and turned him over, it was indeed Michael.

"How can you both be lost boys? You have parents... wait." Peter said, questioning.

"We ran away, we hated it at home, mother couldn't control father and he was absolutely horrible to both of us and all of the lost boys. They might be dropping in soon, I'm not sure." John said as Michael jumped up into Wendy's arms. He was too heavy to be picked up but she hugged him.

"Wait, it's been half a year? How fast does time go." She looked at Peter and he shrugged.

"Couple of months an hour perhaps?" Wendy bit her lip and sighed.

"Well your here now so you may as well come with us." Wendy said looking at her brothers.

"Come on then." Peter took Wendy's hand and they walked into the forest. He didn't let go of her hand even as they got close to the camp, Wendy could hear the sound of people and then a louder voice of a woman. _Tiger Lily?_ John and Michael were lagging behind but Peter walked into the camp with a bow and she did the same. Then he walked up to who Wendy assumed was Tiger Lily and smiled.

"Wendy's back!" He exclaimed and Tiger Lily stood up.

"Is it really you?" She asked, Wendy loved her voice, so soft and silky but composed and firm.

"Of course it is! I have missed you so Tiger Lily." The two young women stood up and embraced each other closely, it was like Wendy could smell the woodlands on her. It was in her blood, the welcoming scent of pine, leaves and bark.

"Tiger Lily?" A voice behind them asked. As Wendy withdrew from the hug, she saw John. Looking at Tiger Lily with a longing she hadn't seen before.

Lily thought he never looked so handsome, he was taller and more masculine and had a deeper voice and was coming straight toward her. They stood face to face and she smiled up at his, she had grown as up like Peter had, they kept each other company usually and spoke about the past.

"John." She said, testing out how it sounded again, laughing a little she wrapped her arms around his neck and went up onto her tip toes to hug him, John's arms soon snaked around her waist and his head tucked in next to hers. She had missed him ever so and thought about him more often than not.

"Come on you two." Peter said to Wendy and Michael and they headed back to the hideout.

"It is too long since I saw you." Lily whispered in his ear, "Only in my dreams I saw you." John didn't want to let go of her because he was scared they would be separated again.

"I'm here now even though I'm not sure why, but I saw you in my dreams too." They withdrew and smiled at each other. Reaching forward, John pushed a jet black hair out of the way of her face and kept his hand there.

"Come on." She said taking a John by the hand. His palms were a little sweaty and he wiped them before taking her hand again, they walked through the camp where many of her tribe looked on surprised as he walked through but not angry. They approached a large tent that Lily entered still pulling his hand. It was a tent with furs in one corner as a bed, burnt out embers, a spit, some clothes, jewelry and head dresses. But no one else was in it.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

"Ours now. My father died and I am leader now, with help of others." John smirked, he could tell she had tried to learn English and he appreciated it.

"I never forgot about you, even when I thought Neverland wasn't real I knew somehow you must have been." John's eyes stung a little at remembering when he had questioned her existance and cried silently for it.

"It's okay John, we never really forgot, me remember everything and dreams. Maybe we spoke through dreams." She wondered, John would have usually said it was utter balderdash that you could speak through a dream but now he knew Neverland was real he didn't reject anything, everything that seemed impossible was possible.

"I don't know how, but maybe." He replied.

"Come and sit with me." Lily pulled him over to the furs and they sat opposite each other crossed legged.

"Lets ask each other questions so we can more familiar with each other." John said, "Do your tribe hate me?" Was his first, Tiger Lily laughed and blushed.

"No. Silly John. They only hate the pirates or anyone who wishes to harm the tribe or home. Why are you here now, and why is Wendy here?"

"Well I ran away from home with Michael so I suppose that makes me a lost boy, Peter took Wendy back with him of her own will. She wanted to come back and so did I. Did you think about me much?" He asked.

"Some days, mostly when it got dark because I was not doing anything. Thinking back, I remembered you and the lost boys and your siblings and often got upset because of it. But anyway, I shouldn't cry. Does Wendy love Peter?" Tiger Lily asked John staring deep into her eyes. He believed there was an underlying meaning for asking that question but he took hold of her hand.

"I know she cares for him a great deal. But I don't think either of them love each other, they don't know each other well enough and they haven't seen each other in years plus they don't really know what love is but I..." John trailed off because Tiger Lily had tears in her eyes. She let go of John's hand."Your crying, what's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her face. She pushed it away.

"You think you can't love someone if you don't know them or havent seen them in ages. You are wrong. Maybe it is you that does not understand the love because you are so blind to it! Or are you just a fool?" Tiger Lily didn't understand why he couldn't see. She loved him and she knew it. She hadn't seen him in years but it made no difference, why should it?

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you-"

"No you didn't. You did not even think about it." Tears streamed her face now and her vision was blurry but she saw him push his glasses up his nose. He got closer and closer until he embraced her and she fell into his arms. Her head on his chest she leant on him as he stroked her hair. John understood how to calm girls such as Tiger Lily, as he had with his sister.

Wendy would often have panic attacks and anxiety and all she needed was to sat down and talked to, to keep her mind off it. Or just held while she cried, Wendy had found it hard to believe she was safe and she always needed a hug. Maybe Lily was the same.

A few minutes later, Lily had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, I don't blame you. Your probably right about it." She whimpered sitting up.

"Don't worry. I should have just shut up." John smiled at her and pushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"No, no. That's not fair. But I need to tell you something." Lily breathed slowly and closed her eyes.

"No, I need to tell you something first. I love you. I don't care that I haven't seen you in years or that I haven't spent every day with you, I know how I feel and I have wanted to tell you ever since I left. Many won't understand our connection but I know we spoke in our dreams, we communicated when we couldn't see each other face to face and that proves our connection. Maybe were not like other-" John was cut off by Lily pressing her lips to his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell backward together.

She straddled him and his hands ran cautiously up her back, feeling the feathers of her necklace he placed a hand on her soft skin.

Breaking away for a second, she was still nose to nose with him. She leant on her elbows that were either side of John's head, they looked at each other then began laughing.

* * *

When Peter, Wendy and Michael got back to the hideout Michael saw the lost boys and ran off with them. Leaving Peter and Wendy.

"Hold my hand." Peter suddenly said and Wendy slipped her hand into his. He clicked his fingers and suddenly they were in a part of the forest that was quiet. She let go of his hand and walked forward, when she saw the waterfall she breathed in

loudly.

"It's so beautiful here. How come I didn't see it when I came here?" Peter chuckled.

"Well I didn't think you would like waterfalls after the whole incident with the mermaids." Remembering she laughed.

"We were only trying to drown her." Wendy imitated.

"Yeah, only. Plus this pool is magic." She stepped closer to the turquoise shimmering water and stooped down to it.

"It's looks quite normal even if the colour is magnificent."

"It's disguised to the naked eye. But if you have the eye you can see the pixie dust in it. It's also there if someone has been captured or fooled into something, they will remember what they need l and it would help them." Looking back at Peter she stepped backward to stand next to him. They linked hands and she smiled slightly.

"I wish I had never left." Wendy said as they stared at the waterfall.

"You wouldn't be suprised by anything and I'm glad I grew up a little because of you leaving." Biting her lip she pawed at the ground with her foot.

"I thought that was your worst nightmare. Why are you happy you grew up?"

"Because you don't have real emotions when your young except sadness and happiness. When your grown you experience and express excitement, disappointment, hope, hate... love." He stopped and they continued looking at the waterfall. She wanted to say something to him, but couldn't think of what to say. Wendy knew that she had feelings for Peter, but love? Love was a word she had only used for family or when she said "I love English." Or "I love chocolate." She never spoke about it that often.

Did Peter have feelings for her? Wendy didn't know. When they had first met there had been moments where they were close, but he had never really known girls so maybe he was just being nice or doing what he believed to be right. But they had kissed, well, she had kissed him. Had he even realised? Oh God, maybe he never knew and I'm just being foolish.

"Love? I thought the word itself offended you." Peter shook his head disapprovingly.

"I also thought that beating Captain Hook was the most important thing in the world. I wasn't as clever I thought so was." She smirked and he gripped her hand just that little more.

"You know, I don't think I do regret leaving. I mean I would have left for university and that would have been away from home, this alternative just has more fun."

"Did you ever wish you could just settle down, find a husband have some children and live happily ever after?" The question surprised Wendy.

"I don't think so, I never was one to just sit down and do nothing. That only happens when I'm writing or reading." The sky was starting to turn a beautiful shade of orange and red.

"What do you read if you don't read stories?" She nearly laughed but remembered Peter didn't understand these things.

"Things I would have needed for my degree, books about discoveries and interesting people and history. It's not all stories Peter. I think it's best to remember that." His face seemed to sink, she was talking about growing up things and he disapproved at the mention.

"Degrees. University. The words _disgust_ me." Wendy clenched her jaw.

"Just like _love_?" Wendy stared at Peter and he couldn't reach her eyes, he kept them low. She knew he felt something, but she couldn't be sure if it was what she felt.


End file.
